


Steve Potter and the Sins of Albus Dumbledore

by Shinigami24



Series: Steve Potter's Adventures [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas Fluff, Courtship, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Harry Potter References, M/M, Massacre, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Character Death, Minor Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Original Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Revenge, Sabotage, Slash, Soulmates, Trials, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore has done awful things and never expected any retribution. He was mistaken. His sins has come back to haunt him in the worst way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 3. Changed the archive warnings because it seems to be misleading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Pietro arrive at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3. While I hated books 5-7, I liked finding out about Voldkins and Dumbledore's pasts. They made for interesting background reading, and it is just perfect for what I need.

The light was losing the war when Sybil Trelawney made a prophecy. It foretold of a savior defeating Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore focused on Steve Potter and Neville Longbottom. The Potters didn't like or trust the prophecy. They wanted to protect their newborn son from the world of magic. Alas it was not to be. Voldemort found out about the prophecy when Severus Snape told him. He went after the Potters on Halloween, and was soundly defeated by the true savior; Stephen Strange. After the dark lord's death, Dumbledore declared Steve as the savior despite the evidence pointing otherwise. Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured by the Lestrange brothers and their accomplices. Unfortunately for the group, the Aurors caught them red-handed. After Moody got some veritaserum into them, they gave up all of the information they knew. Much to Moody's dismay, some of the Death Eaters got away with what they'd done.

Ten years later, when it was time for Neville to start school, Dumbledore decided to implement his plan. He attempted to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, only to end up with the Infinity Gems instead. Unknown to the manipulative headmaster, Hogwarts was sentient and the castle was not amused by his plans. She took matters into her own hands and Steve got his letter a year early.

When Neville and Steve came to school, Dumbledore was confronted by the Aurors and the goblins. When they tried to arrest the headmaster, he fled.

Quirrell made a play for the Aether and was immediately dissolved. The gems were returned to their rightful owner.

Dumbledore had another plan up his sleeve. This plan involved Lucius and soon things were in motion. Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed the basilisk. Eight students, a ghost, and a cat were petrified. Another student; Brock Rumlow was framed.

Unknown to them, other people had their own agenda. Dementors were sent after Steve, Bucky, and Brock. Fudge and Umbridge were arrested and put on trial. They were found guilty and executed. Lucius lost his most important pawn.

Once again, the good guys won the day and the bad guys paid for their crimes.

"And this brings us to this point." Stephen concluded his tale, then he changed the subject topic.

"Anyway, this is my wife Clea." he introduced.

"Now, do you have any questions?" he finished.

"Where is Dumbledore?" a child asked.

"He could be anywhere. When we catch him, he will pay for everything he has done." Clea promised.

"He will definitely pay, since he has way too much skeletons in his closet." Stephen added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter was interviewing Aberforth. Her face was neutral for once. She was holding a regular quill, having chosen to forgo her quick quote quill. Her editor was counting on her to secure this interview. No one wanted to scare the owner of Hog's Head off.

"How are you feeling, Aberforth?" she began.

"I'm hurt. I'm angry." Abe responded.

"Because my sister is dead and my brother betrayed us, our mother's memory in particular." he finished. Rita gasped.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. The tavern owner took a deep breath and told Rita everything he knew. Rita wrote down the details.

"I'm sorry for your loss. We will make your brother pay." Rita promised as she closed her pad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva met with Pietro and Wanda. The twins were calm. They were a step closer to getting their revenge. As the twins watched, Minerva checked their credentials to see if they would be good teachers. After the headmistress was done checking, she made her decision.

"This is a really good resume and your background is clean. You're hired." Minerva declared.

A hour later, Pietro and Wanda were alone outside Hogwarts.

"We have the first part done. Now we wait." Pietro stated.

"How long?" Wanda asked.

"As long as it takes. We only have one chance." Pietro responded as he started to walk down the path to Hogsmeade. Wanda nodded and followed her brother.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville celebrates his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

_**'Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.'**_ Lord John Dalberg-Acton to Bishop Mandell Creighton

_**Disney's Blizzard Beach, Bay Lake, Florida, 2013;** _

Bucky, Steve, and their friends were at Disney's Blizzard Beach celebrating Steve's 12th birthday. The said park was a water park that had originally been a ski resort. The kids wore bathing suits and were going around checking the various attractions. The kids had fun on the many slides and rides.

Steve's party was held in a room at the resort. The theme was a magical world of the Disney characters. Dinner was served with chocolate ice-cream. After dinner, they sat down to a movie; The Sorcerer's Apprentice. After the movie was over, Steve began to open his gifts. Bucky got him a protection amulet. Steve beamed at the amethyst amulet with white heather flowers.

"Bucky, it's gorgeous." he said. Bucky grinned and kissed Steve's cheek. Luna's gift was a floriography book.

"Luna, I've been wanting that book for some time. Thank you." Steve smiled brightly at Luna. Luna smiled back as he thanked her. Then Steve opened Neville's gift. He smiled and cooed at the custom made panda bear that Neville gifted him. The birthday boy was so happy. This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve was in a room with Howard and Peggy, and George and Winifred. Bucky and Steve was so confused. Their parents had called them in to talk with them but didn't say why. The parents were a bit nervous.

"We want to tell you both that you're soulmates," Peggy began.

"Pandora Lovegood told Joe and Sara about it. They made a soulmate betrothal contract to protect him from Dumbledore and his possible plans. That means you two will be getting married when you are older." Howard added. Bucky and Steve were shocked. They were also somewhat happy and worried.

"Are our feelings because of the contract?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Oh no. The contract doesn't force feelings." Winifred responded. The boys let out a relieved sigh. Their hands came together and they smiled at each other.

* * *

Three weeks later, Neville's thirteen birthday took place at a park pavilion with a roof. The park was bright with the different colors of the mini golf course nearby. The kids ran around laughing and smiling. Right next door, there was an aquatic pool playground. The kids would be going swimming after lunch.

Soon, it was time for Neville to open his gifts. he smiled at the book of floriography that Luna got him. It was a hobby of his and this would help with future gifts. Steve made a protection bracelet. There were turquoise beads with a clear teardrop charm, inside were crushed white heather petals.

"This is lovely, Steve." Neville smiled brightly. Now he wouldn't have to worry about evil targeting him. Then it was Bucky's turn.

"My gift to you is a new wand." he announced as he stepped aside to reveal Mr. Ollivander.

"Mr. Ollivander, thank you for coming." Neville smiled. The wandmaker handed him his new wand.

"Mr. Barnes asked me to make it." he stated. The wand was a cherry wood with an unicorn hair core. Neville was surprised as he took it. Then he jumped up to hug Bucky. Groot and Rocket also hugged him.

"This could really help Neville. Thank you, Bucky." Susan smiled.

"It is no problem. Anything for my friend." Bucky smiled.

* * *

During the party, their Hogwarts letter arrived. The kids opened said letters and began reading. Percy had an extra letter attached and he started to read it out loud. The headmistress was asking the seventh years to be assistant teachers and help the staff with their course load. They also would be teaching the first-fifth years, depending on the subject. Certain teachers like Remus and Filius needed the help desperately due to other duties and medical issues. If they were interested into helping out, they would receive extra credit and it would be part of their final grade. 

"This would be great. I could really help new students." Percy smiled.

"Not fair, I wish I was in 7th year." Bruce pouted.

"That is fantastic!" Howard exclaimed. The other parents nodded their agreement. With the extra help, the staff would have some time to work on projects, clubs, and focus on their charges. It was well known that Ravenclaws and Slytherins had the most bullies. Gryffindor had mostly settled down after Remus became head of house and the Weasley twins had been resorted.

"Percy is also Head Boy." Steve piped up.

"Congratulations!" everyone cheered.

"Will you help teach Potions?" Howard asked his oldest son.

"I like the idea but I don't have much patience with rude students." Tony admitted. Steve and the younger kids were excited about the new extra classes.

"This year will be amazing!" Sharon exclaimed.

* * *

That night, Howard and Peggy were on a date. They went out to see a play. They enjoyed said play about a dysfunctional family of twelve. After they left the theatre, Peggy kissed Howard's cheek.

"This was a good idea." she smiled.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve cuddled in Bucky's bed. The boys were tired from the long day of celebration.

"It was nice of you to get Neville a new wand." Steve smiled at his soulmate and fiance.

"It was to help him in class." Bucky responded. Steve kissed his cheek.

"It was still very nice," he replied.


	3. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw, depending on how things turns out.  
> Hermione makes her come back. While I originally wanted to keep her as a background character, the muses had other ideas.  
> The quote Pietro uses at the end, I got from AoU.

_**Hogwarts Express, September 1st, 2013;** _

Bucky, Steve, and their friends gathered into their usual train compartment. They met with a new addition. Daphne Greengrass smiled as she performed the introductions.

"Everyone, this is my younger sister Astoria. Astoria, these are my friends." she stated. Astoria was a tiny brunette.

"Nice to meet you," the gang smiled. Astoria smiled and waved. Then everyone introduced themselves and stated their names.

* * *

A few hours later, the Hogwarts Feast was underway. Tables of food spanned the dining hall. Astoria was sorted in Ravenclaw and took a seat next to Luna. Then Minerva stood up to make her yearly announcements.

"I'd like you to welcome our new staff to Hogwarts. Some of the seventh years will be aiding the staff with their classes and teaching the first-third years. Your new DADA teachers are Pietro and Wanda McKinnon. Lucas Cage will be replacing Fury as groundkeeper." Minerva began. Then she went on to name the remaining teachers. The students clapped as they welcomed their new instructors.

"Let us eat!" Minerva smiled as she concluded her speech. Then everyone dug into their meals.

* * *

 The Ravenclaw students filed in their common room. Luna and the friends were pointing out the sights to Astoria when they ran into the bullies. Hermione smirked at the students. The bullies tried to look menacing as they loomed over the group.

"Look what the Hat dragged in." she sneered. Luna tried to ignore them while Kevin and Jackie glared hard.

"What do you want, Granger?" Jackie spoke flatly.

"Wrong! My last name is Dragoworth-Granger now. I'm a half-blood." Hermione replied smugly.

"You're just a second year. Why are they listening to you?" Astoria wasn't impressed. From what she could see, the majority of the bullies were in 3rd-6th year. Hermione's smirk vanished as she glared at the first year.

"We like Hermione." Marietta Edgecombe replied. The others found that hard to believe but they didn't say anything about it.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the third year Gryffindor boys were getting ready for bed. As they changed into their pajamas, they conserved about various topics.

"How do you guys feel about the new DADA teachers?" Bucky asked everyone.

"They're pretty cool. They were nice to us at the feast." Loki stated. The others nodded their agreement.

"The art class will be amazing, Steve!" Dean cheered as he and Steve started jumping up and down. The others grinned and shook their heads.

"The 7th year assistants should be helpful." Seamus commented. The others nodded their agreement.

"They can help them balance teaching and dealing with the bullies." Neville agreed.

"Maybe this year is going to be better." Steve smiled. Then they climbed into their beds.

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve cuddled up to each other as they relaxed into their bed.

"Goodnight, Stevie," Bucky sighed as he kissed the blond's forehead.

"Night, Bucky." Steve replied sleepily. Then they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wanda and Pietro were in their shared living quarters. They were hunched over and seated facing each other. They didn't want anyone listening in. Wanda had even immobilized all portraits. The twins talked in hushed voices.

"Where do we begin? How do you want to do this?" Pietro was saying.

"We need to get some proof. No one would believe us without concrete evidence. Even if they did, people would call them fools." Wanda warned.

"I know where we can find some." Pietro responded.

"Let's go collect it when we have free time. We can't let him get away with this, too." Wanda replied.

"Don't worry. Remember, just one mistake is all it takes for him to go down. We'll go down in history and they'll remember us for centuries as the ones who took down Albus Dumbledore." Pietro promised. Maybe, they will finally get justice.


	4. In Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year gets underway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Scandalous will be next to be updated.

The Barnes family were playing a board game. They focused on winning against the other family members. The siblings kept accusing each other of cheating.

"Kids, stop it or we can stop playing." George stated as he put his feet down. The instantly settled down to continue playing.

Meanwhile, Arthur, Molly, and Dumbledore were in the US. They had fled England.

"How could we have let it get this far?" Molly fumed. The others were equally angry. Dumbledore shook with unbridled fury.

"We didn't expect them to be that smart. Bill promised that he had it covered." Arthur grumbled.

"Next time, don't underestimate the enemy." Dumbledore responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were doing well in their classes. The boys and their friends took Care of Magical Creatures. Luna turned out to be a CoMC mistress. T'Challa covered unicorns in their first lesson. It was a total hit. There were no complications.

Steve was taking Art, while Bucky opted for Ancient Runes, Luna had decided to take Arithmancy.

Neville listened to Groot and Rocket when he was choosing his electives. The end result was Neville signing up for CoMC and Dueling.

A few hours later, Luke Cage was going over some last minute work when the kids came out of the castle. The group was tired but they had to do some homework.

"Hey! Stay out of the forest!" he called out when he saw the kids about to head in the Forbidden Forest.

"But we're supposed to get some knotgrass, nettles, and some black flowers!" Steve protested. Luke raised an eyebrow before sighing and coming to a compromise. The compromise was, Luke chaperoned them as they gathered said plants. when they finished, he sent them back to their common rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Percy and Oliver was alone. They wanted some time to themselves. The boys talked softly and traded smiles.

"How is it like being the Head Boy and assistant teacher for History of Magic?" Oliver asked.

"It's a lot of work but it's worth it." Percy smiled. Oliver kissed Percy.

"My amazing boyfriend is an amazing teacher." he smiled. Percy blushed and kissed him again.

* * *

A few days later, Howard and Peggy met with Stephen and Clea when Rita's article was released. The adults were very serious as they spoke.

"Dumbledore is friends with Grindelwald?" Howard was saying.

"We should do some digging to see how deep this friendship goes." Stephen suggested.

"Sure thing. I'll see what I can find." Clea responded.

Meanwhile, Abe was cleaning up his bar when the Aurors walked through the door. They had some questions to ask and were in a somber mood. Abe stiffened when he saw them.

"Aberforth, we have some questions for you about the article." Kingsley began.

"Go ahead." Abe responded.

"This won't take long." Moody grunted.

In the meantime, Amelia met with Sirius and Cissa. There was a serious atmosphere.

"Have you seen the article?" Amelia asked the others.

"Yes, if the information in it is true, it explains why Grandfather Arcturus hated him so much. He never trusted him, that much I remember. Mother hated him too." Sirius responded.

"I remember, she was downright vicious about it. Father disliked him too. Their mutual dislike of Dumbledore was one of the rare few things they and Uncle Alphard agreed on." Cissa stated.

"I remember that, it was strange." Sirius sighed.

"Should I pay Great Cassiopeia a visit? She might have more information and can confirm if the article is true." Cissa pondered.

"Go for it. We need the intel." Sirius responded.

"I'll make the call, and tell you what I find." Cissa stated.

* * *

Wanda was in deep thought. All of sudden, she stiffened as a vivid memory hit her. A familiar conservation flooded her mind like it had happened yesterday.

_Marlene McKinnon had a meeting with some friends in the Order. They were all so frustrated._

_"They cannot be redeemed. They have blood of innocents on their hands! This is beyond redemption!" Alice was saying._

_"Despite what Albus thinks, we cannot help them if unless they actually want it. They have to want to be helped and ask for it." Remus pointed out._

_"They use the unforgivables like they are going out of fashion. So I doubt that they want redemption." Sirius spoke bluntly._

_"Does Moody feel the same way?" Edgar wanted to know._

_"Yes. He's spying on the Order." Sirius responded._

_"The Death Eaters are like rabid dogs." Frank grumbled. The others agreed wholeheartedly._

_"We need to fix it then." Marlene sighed. As the adults continued to speak, they were being unaware that they had eavesdroppers._

Wanda sighed as she came back from memory lane. She knew what she had to do now. Deal with those rabid dogs. She would need some help so she stood up and went to search for her twin.


	5. Biggest Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first DADA lessons takes a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. DADA lessons will be different here. Because while I know Harry and his classmates were Gryffindors. But good grief, when I was their age. There's no way that I wanted my school enemy to find out what I was scared of! Add in that, teenagers are supposed to be rebels and not listen to adults.  
> Canon will be touched on.

The first DADA lesson came around. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs took the class together.

"Boggarts feed off fear. They will take your biggest fear and manifest it." Pietro began. Wanda began to quiz the class to get an idea of what they knew.

"They like to hide in dark places." Hannah stated.

"Laughter defeats them." Justin added. Then the class were told to step back as Pietro revealed a boggart.

"This is an invasion of privacy!" Dean yelled. As Steve hid behind Bucky, not wanting to face it. Several students protested not wanting their fears to be known to the entire school. Nothing stayed secret at Hogwarts for long. Wanda tried to calm them.

"This is a requirement. It will better reign in your fears." she said. The kids still panicked and protested. In the end, Pietro put his feet down.

"Enough! If you cannot handle the curriculum, go to the Ministry and say something." he stated.

* * *

The class faced the boggart, trying to brace for the worst. Some were formulating plans to protest to the Ministry in person.

"Remember to say Riddikulus and try to force it to look comical." Pietro stated. Then the boggart burst out of the wardrobe. The kids faced it, their fears revealed to everyone. Some students managed the charm and the class saw a mummy become headless and a banshee lose her voice. Then it was Hestia and Flora's turn.

The boggart transformed and showed two notorious death eaters; Amycus and Alecto killing Angie. The twins began to panic as they shook. Steve and some other students tried their best to comfort the distraught twins. Bucky stepped forward.

Bucky's boggart revealed his fear of Steve dying. Bucky froze up and was gently pushed aisle so Steve could hug him.

Neville's fear was what would have happened if he never had met Groot and Rocket. He began to sob. Steve, Groot, and Rocket tried to console him.

Steve feared Ginny killing Bucky and leaving him vulnerable. Steve collapsed and began to sob.

"Oh Steve, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Bucky sighed as he ran to his soulmate and knelt down to hug him. Someone else took their turn at facing the boggart.

* * *

The next day, Steve met with Luna, Astoria, Kevin, and Jackie in study hall. The students were still shaken up. The third year Slytherin and Ravenclaws also had to face the boggart.

"That was the worst thing I ever experienced." Steve was saying.

"It showed me being alone and having to deal with the bullies on my own." Luna spoke sadly.

"I'm sorry, Luna." Steve responded.

A few minutes later, Hermione and the bullies found them and began to taunt them about their fears. There were snakes, lions, and badgers mixed in the group.

"Get out of here! We saw your fears too and we didn't make fun of you for it!" Steve shouted. The others nodded their agreement. The bullies fumed at Steve's outburst. Eventually they left the other kids alone. Steve sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus, Arthur, and Molly landed in Egypt. They laid low as they tried to find the person that they were looking for. Eventually they found him.

"Good, you made it," Bill said as he met them.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Albus smirked.

Meanwhile, Pietro and Wanda sicced a rabid dog on Walden Macnair. It tore him apart, his screams of anguish were heard by everyone. Pietro and Wanda smirked as they watched his death from the shadows. When the black-haired wizard took his final breath, the twins put the dog back in his cage and melted back in the shadows.

About five minutes later, Hercules Parkinson ran up. He found the body of his former comrade. MacNair's lifeless blue eyes stared up at the sky. His clothes were torn and drenched with blood. His limbs were twisted and his muscles shredded. Parkinson began screaming.

As chaos broke out, Pietro and Wanda seized their chance and left. The duo were happy and satisfied with their first piece of revenge. They had much more to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were cuddling in their bed. It'd been a long day and they were ready to wind down. They'd brushed their teeth, showered, and dressed in their pajamas. The boys relaxed with a sigh. Steve's head was pillowed on Bucky's chest.

"I meant what I said, Steve. I'll never leave you." Bucky was saying.

"I know that, but I couldn't bear being without you." Steve responded. Bucky kissed his forehead. Steve snuggled into his side and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro takes a look back in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out ch 6 should be posted tmw.  
> O claim creative license for some of the details in this chapter.

It was the first weekend of Hogsmeade. Students and teachers were preparing by lining up the students by years. Bucky, Steve, and their friends were discussing Draco as they waited.

"Have you heard what he did?" Sharon asked the others.

"Only Draco would be stupid enough to antagonize a hippogriff pack." Bucky scoffed.

"The teachers were furious with him. I have never seen them that angry." Hannah shivered.

"If it had worked, things would have gotten really bad." Steve explained.

A few minutes later, the friends explored Hogsmeade. They checked out the art and crafts store and the brand new florist shop.

The art and crafts store was set up with creations that some of the customers donated on display. The sections were separated by their crafts. DIY boxes filled the shelves with items such as colored pencils, beads, baking pans, glitter, sequins, and yarn. There was a long table with chairs for crafts lessons.

The florist shop had various kinds of flowers from blue Bells of Ireland to yellow zinnias. The flowers were displayed in gorgeous vases with ribbons. Some were even put in gift baskets for pre-sale. There were extra supplies to put together a gift basket. Neville and Steve were interested in the flowers.

"These arrangements look gorgeous." Daphne smiled.

"I'll wait to get you some when we're older, Steve." Bucky promised. Steve blushed as Bucky smiled down at him.

Meanwhile, Stephen and Clea were alone in their quarters. The couple couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"How is everything?" Clea asked her husband.

"It's been alright. Just a few mishaps." Stephen replied. Clea smiled at him.

"Just a few mishaps? Yeah right." Stephen stuck his tongue out as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

In the meantime, Draco was meeting Luke for his punishment. He was to clean out the hippogriff pens and the stables. Draco had on ragged clothing with rubber gloves and a matching apron. He was given a shovel, muck bucket, muck fork, and a scrub brush. He seethed as he got down on his knees to scrub. Luke watched over him to make sure that he did his work.

"Don't miss a spot." Luke commanded. Draco bared his teeth at him before scrubbing harder.

* * *

The next day, Oliver held Quidditch practice for both the main and reserve teams. The practice was pure chaos. The team players was having trouble avoiding hitting each other while scoring. Kids from other houses mainly Ravenclaw and Slytherins had showed up to spy on their practice. The bullies had turned up hoping to cause trouble and were refusing to leave. Oliver was shaking in frustration and anger.

"Loki, please use the loudspeaker." Thor requested. Loki nodded slightly and brought it out.

"Everyone, listen up! Your assistant coach is speaking!" he called out before handing said loudspeaker to his brother.

"Get back into formation and do the play again." Thor stated. The players converged back on the field and got back into formation. Thor then switched his focus to their unwanted guests. Threats of punishment were enough to send the bullies and spies running. Oliver was relieved.

"Keep it up, guys!" he yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus were alone. The couple were giddy with joy.

"What color should the nursery be? I'm thinking a peach color." Remus was saying.

"It seems like a good color. Bright colors stimulates the babies' minds." Sirius responded.

"What kind of theme should we go with?" Remus wanted to know.

"Maybe we can have an earthy theme. Something very bright at the least." Sirius mused.

"That sounds lovely." Remus smiled. Sirius kissed Remus.

"We're going to have another amazing baby." he promised.

* * *

_McKinnon house, mid June, 2001;_

_Marlene got the den ready. She was throwing a baby shower for Sara and Joe. The decor was blue for the baby boy that would soon arrive. Their friends showed up with their children. They were giddy and excited to give their gifts._

_Five years old Tony ran around with four years old Bruce. Sharon was fast asleep in her mother's arms. The toddler was a sound sleeper. Pietro and Wanda were playing with the younger kids. Bucky looked around from his father's lap. He was curious about what the adults were doing._

_Sara and Joe opened the gifts as the kids played. The friends gave the couple a baby mobile for the nursery. There were blankets and pillows, nappies, plushies, jars of baby food, bottles, formula and toys. Joe and Sara smiled at all of the presents._

_"These are all so amazing. Thank you." Sara spoke happily._

_"You're welcome." Marlene smiled. The adults smiled as they watched the kids play._

Pietro smiled sadly. That was the last good memory he had before it all went bad. Those happy memories fueled his desire for revenge. Their family and friends deserved justice.


	7. Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry if it is short, this chapter is more of a filler. Scandalous will be updated next.  
> I claim creative license with some of the details in this chapter.

Three months passed and the first semester gave away to winter. The kids were on their way home for Christmas. Minutes later, the train pulled into King's Cross station. The kids got off the train and rushed to their families. Tony, Sharon, and Steve were engulfed in their parents' arms. Bucky hugged all of his siblings before kissing both of his parents.

"Let's get you home. We've missed you," Howard smiled.

* * *

_**Carter-Stark mansion, Christmas day, 2013;** _

Tony, Sharon, and Steve woke up on Christmas day. The kids were excited and rushed out of their rooms. When they arrived downstairs, they sat down to rip into their gifts. Tony got some new tools for his workshop in the home, some music CDs, Snow White and the Huntsman, The Mummy trilogy and Batman: the Knight Returns DVDs. Sharon got a new robe made for her, soccer gear, Rise of the Guardians, 10 Things I Hate About You, and Pride & Prejudice. Steve got some new mystery fiction books, a book on Charms, Brave, Charlie Chan at the Opera and Charlie Chan 6 Movie gift box set.

"Thanks!" the kids grinned brightly. The parents smiled and kissed all of their children.

* * *

About two hours later, the kids went to watch Frozen together. They loved the movie and the plot. However, they were shocked when the true villain was revealed.

"No..." Sharon gasped.

"He's horrible!" Bucky nearly shouted. Playing with someone's feelings was no laughing matter! By the end of the movie, the group was happy that Hans got what he deserved.

* * *

The Christmas party was in full swing at the Carter-Stark mansion. The dance floor was packed with couples. Other guests mingled as they enjoyed the champagne and delicious foods.

The children had their own party. They played board and video games. They enjoyed the various Appetizers, desserts, and punch. Several teens met under the mistletoe.

Becca was in a disgruntled mood, she really wanted to go to Hogwarts badly.

"I want to go to Hogwarts too." she pouted.

"You'll start next year, Becca." Steve told her. She perked up a bit and went back to playing Trouble with the other kids.

* * *

 A few hours later, Bucky and Steve met in the blond's room. Bucky was staying over. They exchanged gifts together. Steve smiled at the bouquet that sat on top of his gift. Steve's bouquet consisted of white camellias, daisies, white heather, white roses, yellow roses, and yellow tulips. Then he opened the gift and gasped at the brand new sketchbook and colored pencils.

"I love it, Bucky!" he exclaimed. Then Bucky opened his gift and marveled at the contents. His gift consisted of an autographed poster of Everton F.C. and a protection necklace. The necklace had sterling silver Trinity Knot Celtic pendant surrounded by sapphire and jade gemstones. Bucky smiled at Steve before kissing his cheek.

"This is the perfect gift." he declared. Then they hugged each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white camellia: You're adorable  
> white heather: protection  
> white roses: innocence  
> daisies: innocence, loyal love  
> yellow roses: friendship  
> yellow tulips: There's sunshine in your smile


	8. But Fear Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco launches a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out ch 8 should be posted tmw.  
> On another note the outline for the fic after this is done.

A few months later, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams were ready to face off. A lot had happened during the three months time skip.

Remus and Sirius had a baby girl named Lana Aquila after Christmas. Bruce and Percy were very protective of the baby girl.

Hermione and her gang were caught bullying. They were found bullying a first year student by an upperclassman and were punished. The gang were forced to do the chores in the dorms of the first years, freeing up the house-elves to focus on other things. They also lost all privileges.

More Death Eaters were killed and the Aurors still didn't know the cause of death. They were confused by the heavy amount of blood and the large bites taken out of their flesh.

"Maybe it's a werewolf like Fenrir Greyback?" someone suggested.

"No way, the bites are too different. The teeth are too small and the bites' strength doesn't match the ones that would come from a wolf." a newblood wizard protested. Several other Aurors echoed their vehement agreement.

Albus, Arthur, and Molly were found by officials from the Egyptian school. They were arrested and extradited. The Aurors were extremely relieved because they could now move on.

"We can finally get them tried." Amelia declared as they took the criminals into custody.

* * *

The game was well underway. Bucky and Steve were the seekers against Cho Chang. The teams fought furiously to win. The beaters battled to defend their territory. The chasers tried to outscore each other while the keepers got ready to block them from scoring. The fans cheered them on. Everyone were so absorbed into the game, that they were completely unaware of Draco lurking nearby. The third year boy was ready to launch his plan.

'This will be perfect!' the boy was besides himself in glee.

* * *

A few minutes later, when the teams took their break. Draco disguised his voice and called out to Steve. When Steve started to turn, he unleashed his plan. When Steve turned around fully, he was confronted with Ginny. He froze as panic shot through him. How had she gotten here?! She had been arrested! Steve started to shake as his breaths came out into frantic pants. He felt like he was drowning. Bucky ran to him in worry. Steve began to sob as the others also saw Ginny. Sharon stepped towards Ginny, a sneer and a ready fire retort on her lips. Ginny only smirked and abruptly turned into Sharon's worst fear.

"Ms. Carter-Stark, you have a Troll on your test!" Flitwick announced. It clicked with everyone that something was very wrong. The game was suspended as all the hell broke loose. The older years rushed to round up the younger years as the teachers went to deal with the boggart. Hermione watched on with a sick smirk.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise." she mused.

* * *

_Marlene was reading a bedtime story to her children when she heard a car backfire? Moments later the screaming began. Running footsteps were heard as her brothers and husband ran by.  
_

_"Marlene! Hide the kids!" her husband Eric yelled as he dashed by with his wand in hand. Marlene quickly ran down to the basement and hid the kids in a secret room._

_"Your father and I love you both. Now stay here, and don't come out unless it is safe." she instructed. Then she went to help her family._

_The fight lasted a hour and were brutal. There were eight Death Eaters; Walden MacNair, Severus Snape, Katherine Avery, Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Britt Travers, Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Both sides were evenly matched, for each Death Eater, there was a McKinnon facing them. Just because only Marlene joined the order didn't mean they were slouches at defense. Ross McKinnon had been a duelist when younger and had taught his children how to defend themselves. Both sides fought fiercely, not giving an inch. Eventually the fight ended with one side dead.  
_

_It was another hour before the twins came out. The screaming and spell fire had ended a while ago, but they had to make sure that it was safe. If they didn't their mom and dad would would scold them soundly. So they came out and went upstairs only to scream in horror. Their parents, grandparents and various relatives laid dead. Sightless eyes gazed up at the ceiling. Blood drenched the floor and soaked into the carpet._

_"Mom! Dad! Grandma Ella! Grandpa Ross! Uncle Cam! Uncle Lachlan! Uncle Adam! Aunt Cassie!" Wanda sobbed. The twins cried and held onto each other, mourning their parents, grandparents, uncles, and aunt._

_"We will kill them. Kill them all!" Pietro hissed as he comforted his distraught twin._

Wanda sighed and wiped away a tear. Her brother was right. They would make them all pay. The bigots that felt that they had the right to kill them and the ones that had permitted them to get away with murder.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bed. Steve was trembling in the older boy's arms. He was still shook up by the incident with the boggart. While Bucky was furious, he wanted to kill whoever did this to Stevie and Sharon. First of all, he had to take care of Stevie, so he switched his focus to his traumatized fiance.

"I have you. You're safe now." he promised as he held Steve tightly. Steve nuzzled his face into Bucky's neck.


	9. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore faces the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be up tmw.  
> Here's Dumbledore's trial. Albus Dumbledore fans better stay away, because they aren't going to like this chapter. I didn't want to rehash everything so I went with the most shocking Q and A, that I could think of.

Steve, Bucky, and some of their friends were taking extra lessons. The subjects were tailored to their specialties. The friends were having fun but they were still upset. Because the boggart incident had happened the day before.

"Steve, are you okay?" Neville asked.

"He couldn't sleep at all because of what the jerk did!" Bucky shouted angrily.

"Wait who?" Natasha asked. In reply, Bucky burst into a furious rant and everyone then learned that Draco was behind the boggart. Soon, all of the friends were fuming.

"I hope he gets in trouble for what he did!" Susan scowled in anger.

"He's definitely in trouble. Minerva was furious. I've never seen her that furious in my life." Sirius replied.

* * *

_Sara had visitors and nurses circulating in and out of her hospital room. Her newborn son Steve slept in his little bassinet. Then Pietro and Wanda arrived with their aunt. The twins were nervous despite Sara's sweet soft smile.  
_

_"It's fine. Come on in and meet the baby." Sara reassured the children. Steve was still pink in the face with tufts of blond hair on his head. He opened his blue eyes for a bit to look at the guests. The twins picked up the baby and held him. They instantly fell in love with the infant and cooed over him. They absolutely adored him._

_"He's beautiful," Pietro told Sara._

_"I know. I can't believe that he's my little baby." Sara smiled._

_"By the way, if anything happens, Miss. Sara, we will protect him." Wanda promised her mom's friend. Sara sat up and smiled softly at her friend's children. Marlene was more than a Order member, Sara still remembered the seventh year Gryffindor who had watched out for her during her first year. Her younger brothers had fiercely defended the newblood and her friends from the pureblood bigots. Even the ones from their own house. Lachie and Cam had warned Sara and the others to take everything the headmaster said with a gain of salt. Despite what his hardcore followers thought, the headmaster couldn't be trusted ever. His actions had yet to match up to his promises of equality. Several of Sara's friends had joined the Order to defend those who couldn't protect themselves. While Sara and her remaining friends had fled to places well out of Dumbledore's sphere of influence._

_"Thank you so much." she smiled._

Pietro smiled at the image of a chubby, pink faced Steve in his own bassinet.

"Man, has the time flown by!" he sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore was standing trial. Because he couldn't be trusted to tell the truth, they had pumped him full of veritaserum. After Rufus had asked him the necessary questions and confirmed that the serum was working, Amelia got down to business. She read from the list that she and several Aurors had put together.

"Albus, why did you insist on the Order members using stunners instead of lethal defensive spells during the war?" she asked.

"Because, that way I could use the Death Eaters to get rid of anyone that isn't purebloods." Albus responded. The court room erupted into shock and anger. Amelia had to use the Sonorous charm to regain order in the room. Then the questioning resumed.

"How did Tom Riddle find out where the Bones and McKinnon families lived?" she asked.

"I had Severus tell him. No one gets away with questioning me. Everything I did is for the Greater Good." came the reply. Instantly all the hell broke loose in the room. The families had been popular and were still dearly missed by their friends and remaining family members. Wanda and Pietro seethed from their seats.

"Mom, Grandpa, Uncle Cam, and Uncle Lachie was right about him." Wanda whispered into horror. Pietro nodded knowing that the truth wouldn't bring their lost family back.

"Don't worry, he will pay." Pietro promised.

"How close of a friend are you with Gilbert Grindelwald?" Amelia asked when she had regained her composure.

"Our friendship are very deep." Albus responded. Amelia sighed. She had a lot more questions that needed to be answered and she had a horrible feeling that the answers weren't going to be good.

* * *

 A hour later, Amelia and Cissa were giving a press conference. They were serious as they answered questions. The reporters were eager for statements.

"We'll start taking questions now," Cissa said. Journalists jumped from their seats.

A hour later, Amelia and Susan met. Tears tracks dried on their cheeks as they mourned their departed family all over again. After nearly twelve years, they had finally gotten justice, but nothing would bring their lost ones back.

"Our family finally got justice." Susan wiped her eyes.

"It's over now. We don't have to worry about this anymore. They can rest in peace." Amelia responded. Susan nodded, now they could finally heal and move on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnok, Howard, Peggy, Sirius, and Remus got together. The adults were calm.

"The trial has been stressful." Remus sighed.

"Yes. That reminds me, Sara asked us to watch out for Marlene's children if something ever happened to them." Peggy responded.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked. Of all the original Order members' children, only their children, Neville, and Susan were accounted for. The twins had went off the grid when the McKinnon family had been killed. Only the rare few knew that the twins were alive.

"They were sent to live with their aunt." Peggy responded.

"We need to find them and give them the news about Dumbledore and the truth of how Riddle found their family in the first place." Howard stated. Everyone nodded their agreement.


	10. Tampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Quidditch game goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Scandalous will be next to be updated.

Three weeks had passed since the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor match. The Ravenclaws had lost when they played the postponed game.

Bucky had celebrated his fourteenth birthday with a soccer theme. He had a growth spurt and was nearly 5'10. Steve bought Bucky a flower bouquet and action dvds. The dvds consisted of; The Star Wars film sets, Indiana Jones films, and Lord of Rings trilogy. The flower bouquet consisted of white heather, iris, lily-of-the-valley, dark pink and red roses.

"These are beautiful, Stevie." Bucky smiled at his betrothed. Luna gifted Bucky with a bouquet of yellow roses, chrysanthemums with varying colors, and iris flowers.

"You're a good friend, Luna." Bucky smiled as he accepted the flower bouquet.

The trial of Albus Dumbledore ended with him being found guilty of all charges. When Arthur and Molly Weasley stood trial, it was just as shocking as the previous trial. The Prewett brothers' deaths were discovered to be also arranged by Albus and Molly had known all along. The Wizengamot were sadden by the revelation. In addition, the Weasley clan had chilling plans for Steve if Albus' original plan had succeeded. It didn't take long for Molly and Arthur to be found guilty. Bill Weasley had pleaded guilty. They were led to their cells until a sentence can be handed down.

* * *

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin teams faced off. The game was progressing well until the Slytherin players became sick. They were feeling dizzy and nauseous.

"We need a timeout, please!" Tracey Davis pleaded to Madam Hooch. When Hooch blew her whistle, signaling a timeout, everyone landed. The players were sluggish as they dismounted their brooms. They vomited and one even passed out. Trainee healers and teachers ran out to the field. Poppy soon arrived and cast a diagnosis spell.

"They've been poisoned!" Poppy gasped. The whole audience went into an uproar. Some of the students believed that the Gryffindors poisoned them.

"We're innocent. We are willing to swear on our magic if you want." Thor stated. After giving both teams veritaserum, the teachers found out that both teams were innocent. Soon, Dobby popped up with another house elf.

"Headmistress Minnie, Scooby knowes who mades the children sick." Dobby announced.

"What happened?" Minerva asked as she threw Sirius a pointed glare, knowing who had given Dobby the idea for her nickname.

"Scooby was ordered by Mr. Draco to put wisteria in their food." Scooby squeaked.

"That is the last straw. Because of certain members' dishonorable actions, we have no choice but to forfeit." Andi announced. Cries of protest went up from the Slytherin house students.

"Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup." Hooch announced. Several Gryffindor students burst into thunderous cheers, while some others were unhappy. They didn't like how they had won.

"Where is Draco? He is to report to my office, immediately!" Andi declared.

* * *

The next day, the teen couples went out to play mini golf. Everyone was still angry about the events of the previous day. Oliver was still unhappy with winning the Quidditch cup. It felt like a hollow win. Bruce was just relieved that the Ravenclaws had lost fair and square.

"It isn't your fault, baby." Percy said as he tried to comfort his boyfriend.

"I know, but I still can't help but feel that way." Oliver sighed.

"That reminds me, we've been having trouble keeping Hermione and her gang in check since Draco's little stunt last month." Tony groused. Pepper groaned into exasperation.

"I am so done with them. She needs to grow up and get it together." she huffed.

"Hello, guys. I don't think that this is appropriate date conversation." Bruce said. The others nodded before going back to their date.

* * *

  _The McKinnon family threw an animal themed party for the twins' ninth birthday. The guests were enraptured by the decorations. A custom made banner wishing the twins a happy birthday hung over the doorway leading to the den. There were Jungle animal swirl decorations and streamers hanging from the ceiling. Decals decorated the walls and confetti were scattered around the centerpiece at the refreshment table. Helium and regular balloons were placed here and there. A tiger pinata hung from the ceiling._

_The kids showed up dressed as animals. Bucky was dressed as a tiger while Sharon came dressed like a monkey. Susan was a badger much to Sara's amusement, while Neville was a grizzly bear. Bruce had come dressed as a polar bear, while Tony was a colorful parrot. Pietro and Wanda were extremely happy with their birthday celebration. They had fun, playing games and dressing up. Pietro was dressed like a cheetah while Wanda was a wolf. The kids ate a chocolate cake for dessert. It was a fun day for the kids, a day they'd never forget for the rest of their lives._

Pietro smiled sadly at the fond memory. Ever after all this time, he still missed his family.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bed. They had taken their showers, dressed, and brushed their teeth. Steve pouted at Bucky. He was a head taller than him now.

"Don't get all pouty. It isn't that bad." Bucky smiled down at the smaller boy.

"I have to stand up on the tip of my toes to see eye to eye with you." Steve huffed.

"You are the perfect size, Steve. I can hold you to my chest and protect you." Bucky responded. Steve smiled and kissed Bucky's cheek after he leaned down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> white heather: protection  
> iris: Your friendship means so much to me  
> lily-of-the-valley: You've made my Life complete  
> dark pink rose: thankful  
> red rose: Love  
> yellow rose: friendship  
> chrysanthemum general: You're a wonderful friend


	11. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky joins in on the family bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 should be posted next.

Two months had passed since the Quidditch Cup finals. Minerva decided that Draco was a danger to his peers and expelled him.

Bucky, Steve, and their friends soon found out that Natasha liked Clint more than just a friend when she confided in the duo and the girls in their group about it. So Bucky set them up on a blind date.

The couple were sent to eat at an Italian restaurant. When they arrived expecting to see their friends, they discovered each other instead. When they realized that they had been set up, Natasha snorted as Clint sputtered and blushed furiously. Then Natasha had an idea.

"Let's enjoy ourselves. We can get revenge on him later." Natasha suggested. Clint nodded as they soon relaxed to have fun.

Natasha then turned the tables on Bucky and Steve and sent them out on a date at the local bistro. Although, they were a bit surprised and embarrassed, they were happy for their first date. The couples were thankful for each other's intervention.

Albus, Arthur, and Molly had received the death penalty. They were waiting on death row. Bill had also received a death sentence. They waited for the day that they were going to be put in the chair.

* * *

It was exam week. Bucky, Steve, Luna, and Neville were having their DADA final exam. They arrived only to freeze into shock as their jaws dropped at the sight of the obstacle course being used in the exam. Spells and creatures were mixed in the course to test their knowledge.

"This is going to be tough." Bucky commented.

"You'll be split up into teams." Wanda announced. The friends sighed in relief as they started moving into groups. The kids aced the course and were graded with outstandings. They cheered and ran off to their dorm to celebrate.

* * *

A few hours later, Pietro and Wanda called in the group of friends for a meeting. The kids were confused by the meeting.

"We knew your parents a long time ago." Pietro began.

"I remember holding Steve after he was born. He was so small and pink in the face." he added. Steve was shocked. They knew his birth parents and could tell him about them. Susan and Neville had the same reaction.

"Where did I see you before?" Bruce frowned as he tried to figure out the answer to the question. Tony gasped as realization dawned.

"They are Aunt Marlene's children!" Tony exclaimed.

"Mom told us about Aunt Marlene." Sharon gasped. Steve rushed into their arms. Wanda hugged the younger boy.

"It's good to see you too, Steve." Wanda smiled. The other kids joined in for a group hug. Percy was dragged in by Bruce. He rolled his eyes but still smiled.

* * *

A week later, Bucky and Steve were bonding with Steve's siblings. The siblings were happy that Bucky could finally join them. Sharon and Tony showed the younger boys around their favorite stores. Then they stopped by a cafe to grab something to eat. The kids ordered pasta dishes for lunch and settled down to chat.

"It's great that you could join us." Sharon said.

"I want to court Steve properly." Bucky replied. Tony smiled and patted him on the back.

"You're already good in my books," Tony said.

A hour later, Bucky and Steve went up to their dorm to be alone for a bit. Bucky slipped a love bracelet in a flower bouquet for Steve.

"Here is my courting gift to you," Bucky said, giving the bouquet with bracelet inside to Steve. Steve took the bouquet and noticed the bracelet. The love bracelet was yellow gold with azure gemstones on it. The flower bouquet consisted of red chrysanthemums, tulips, and roses, daisies, white heather and violets.

"This is gorgeous, Bucky," he smiled shyly. Then Steve kissed his betrothed's cheek as Bucky put the bracelet on Steve's left wrist.

A few minutes later, their roommates entered the room. Dean and Seamus walked up to them and noticed the bracelet. They knew what it meant, have seen their mothers or various female relatives having received said token as anniversary gifts.

"So, he finally told you that he loves you?" Seamus asked. Bucky shrugged and grinned. Neville took one look at the bouquet and blushed furiously while Loki congratulated Steve on his gifts.

"This is a courting gift so it is a bit more serious than the usual gifts." Neville explained.

"Oh," the boys said. Smirking, they left Steve and Bucky alone.

* * *

 Someplace far away, Cal and Meihui Zabo were running away from their pursuers. They were still in the woods. The couple breathed hard, as they shook in fear. Meihui tried to hush her baby girl Daisy. She was becoming fussy.

"Shh, shh, sweetie." she spoke. Then the villain found them and leered at the baby.

"You will not take her!" Cal shouted. The villain was about to retort when SHIELD agents turned up. They got in between the bad guy and the small family. The villain was furious but he smirked, as his partner soon arrived and killed the parents. The partner stabbed both parents in their abdomens. The partner tried to grab Daisy only to be shot down by Melinda May. Seeing that he was outnumbered, the original villain turned and ran. The agents turned to check on the parents' pulses. They found that Meihui was still breathing despite the fact that she was bleeding heavily.

"Take care of my baby girl. Make sure she is safe and happy," Meihui choked out. She soon died right there on the forest floor. The SHIELD agents mourned for the baby girl's lost family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red rose: love, respect  
> red tulip: Declaration of love  
> red chrysanthemum: I love  
> daisy: Innocence, loyal love  
> white heather: protection  
> white violet: Let's take a chance on happiness


	12. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Peggy have a new family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted right after.

Nick Fury, Phil, Melinda, Howard, and Peggy were having a meeting. They were all solemn and hurt by what had happened to Cal and Meihui.

"Daisy is an orphan and she must be protected. We also need her to have a loving family, per her mother's dying wish." Nick began. Howard and Peggy exchanged looks before Howard turned back and made an important offer.

"We can adopt her." Howard offered. He knew that Peggy had always wanted a big family. Sadly, those damn Death Eaters had ruined that dream when they cursed Peggy during her pregnancy with Sharon. The curse had resulted into Peggy going in early labor and nearly cost them Peggy and Sharon's lives. While the healers had managed to save both mother and child, the serious injuries had resulted Peggy infertile.

"Sure, but we will need to change her name and birth records for protection." Phil added. Daisy was brought in by a nurse that was caring for her. She was then handed to Howard, who cooed over her. Both parents fell in love with the infant on the spot.

"Her new name will be Skye and her middle name May." Peggy decided.

"Welcome home, baby girl. We love you so much." Howard sighed as they cooed over their new daughter. Howard was already mentally planning the nursery and the things they would need to get.

* * *

A week later, Howard and Peggy visited Hogwarts with Skye. They met with their children in Minerva's office.

"Kids, this is your new baby sister, Skye," Howard introduced. Peggy came forwards holding Skye in her arms. They stared at the baby before cooing at her.

"She is so cute," Sharon sighed.

"I'm so happy that I'm not the baby anymore!" Steve declared.

"No way, Steve, you'll always be my baby boy." Peggy smiled. Steve pouted at them.

"By the way, Mom and Dad, that reminds me. Bucky has begun to court Steve." Sharon smiled.

"That's amazing. He has our blessings already." Howard responded. Then the family went back to beaming and cooing over their new member.

* * *

A few hours later, Peggy met with Angie at her home. Angie was so excited to meet the new baby.

"I would like you to meet your newest godchild, Skye." Peggy smiled. Skye had olive skin with black hair.

"She is so beautiful. Hi, darling." Angie smiled. Then they settled down to catch up on the current events in their lives.

"How is her nursery coming along?" Angie asked her best friend.

"We are doing Disney princesses." Peggy answered.

"That sounds gorgeous." Angie replied.

"She absolutely loves it," Peggy smiled as she bounced Skye in her arms.

"Really? Great, I know what to get her for Christmas then." Angie declared.

* * *

The next day, they all met at the Carter-Stark home. The twins were very nervous about meeting them, while the parents were confused.

"It's been so long," Remus said to their friends. Then Pietro cleared his throat as he stepped forwards to speak.

"We're Wanda and Pietro McKinnon. Nice to see you again." Pietro announced. Everyone gasped before flocking the twins. Everyone was so happy to see them, it had been nearly 13 years since they last saw them. While the twins were much happier that they had nothing to worry about. The group enjoyed the reunion and settled in to catch up.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were back in their dorm. Their roommates had left them alone. They cuddled and smiled at each other.

"I have a new baby sister. Her name is Skye and you need to meet her." Steve was saying.

"I'd love to meet her. She's important to you, so she's important to me." Bucky responded.

"That's so sweet of you." Steve smiled. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek and hugged him closer.


	13. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore and his friends meet their fates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Scandalous will be updated next.  
> I always felt that Skye got a raw deal in canon, so I'm giving her the childhood she deserves. One with a loving family.

Bucky, Steve, and their friends were sitting on the train, heading home. They were all happy to be going home to see their family.

"I think we all passed the exams. We studied and worked hard." Neville was saying as they discussed their classes. As they spoke, the topic of their favorite classes came up.

"CoMC was my best class and my favorite." Luna replied happily.

"I thought it was pretty interesting, but Astronomy is still my favorite." Bucky mused.

"Next semester will be even better, we start double classes, meaning some classes gets extra time." Steve smiled and the others agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was in sharing a compartment with Brock. She was practically fuming. She wanted revenge and she wanted it now. She shook in fury as she clenched her fists. Her face was screwed up in a scowl. Brock watched his classmate fume.

"Going after Potter is not a good idea. He has both his sister and Romanov in his corner. They will skin you alive." Brock warned.

"Whatever. He is going to pay for messing with me and my friends." Hermione retorted. Brock sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, dig your own grave. Keep me out of your plans. I have no wish to tangle with Barnes, he will gladly skin me alive." he sighed.

* * *

In the meantime, Albus, Arthur, Molly, and Bill were all executed. Their surviving victims all administered the lethal injections. Their bodies were then sent through the veil.

"Finally, their evil cannot permeate this place anymore." Pietro sighed in relief. The others nodded their agreement. Albus Dumbledore could no longer control things. with him and his major supporters dead, they could finally change things. The old bloods better watch out, their freedom would be severely curtailed soon. They wouldn't be able to buy their freedom any longer and they would have to face the Wizengamot. Several newblood and mixed bloods would finally get their day into court.

* * *

 A few minutes later, the twins, Amelia, Susan, Howard, Peggy, Augusta, and Neville met after the executions. They were happy to finally have their closure.

"This is the moment that we've been waiting for after so many years. We do not have to live in fear anymore." Wanda was saying.

"Finally, we all have our justice." Howard declared. The group agreed. Their lives were finally safer than before.

* * *

 In the meantime, Sharon held Skye as Steve brought Bucky in to meet the sweet baby.

"Bucky, meet my baby sister Skye. Skye, meet my future husband." Steve said as he performed the introductions. Bucky smiled brightly and cooed at her. He held out his arms to hold her. Sharon placed Skye into his arms.

"Welcome to the family." Bucky smiled.

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve were alone in Steve's room. They were relaxed and calm, Steve was snuggled into his fiance's arms.

"Four of our worst enemies are dead or gone. There are only five left." Bucky said.

"Soon, none of them can hurt our families ever again." Steve responded. Bucky wrapped his arms tighter around Steve.

"Our families will be safe." he promised.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families go off for vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Scandalous will be updated next. The fic after this is titled Steve Potter & the Goblet of Fire.

**_Grizzle Jack's Grand Bear Resort, Illinois, 2014;_ **

The families, twins, Bella, and Cissa enjoyed their resort vacation. The kids splashed and laughed as they played in the indoor water park. Zack and Jake were having the time of their lives at the Ranger station. Becca, Bucky, Steve, and Sharon were enjoying themselves on the Family, Body, and Tube slides. The parents were supervising the babies at the Tot pool. Bruce let his stress from the last full moon melt away in the hot tub. Tony and Percy were swimming in the marathon pool. Cissa and some other adults floated on rafts in the Wave pool. The vacation was exactly what they needed after a stressful year.

* * *

Amelia, Susan, Xeno, Luna, Augusta, and Neville were in Sweden at a luxury beach resort. The adults were deep into a relaxing spa treatment. Susan, Neville, and Luna were at the beach, eating popsicles and playing in the cool water. the kids were happy for the freedom and relaxation.

"What are the plans for after this vacation is over?" Susan asked her friends.

"My dad has some tickets to the Quidditch Cup. I'm inviting Bucky, Steve, and Sharon over for a sleepover the night before. If that falls through, Dad and I are heading to the magical creatures zoo." Luna said.

"I'm heading to the US with Bucky and Steve's families for my birthday. After that, we're off to the gardens for more plants to put in the greenhouse." Neville spoke happily.

"That sounds awesome." Susan smiled.

"This summer is definitely going to be awesome!" Neville declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Weasley brothers were all furious and shaken. Their family were scattered and broken. They shook and brooded over their current situation.

"How could we let such poorly bred fools ruin us and execute our family members?!" George was saying.

"I want revenge against them. I want them to suffer as we did." Ron sneered. His brothers nodded, totally agreeing.

"But first, we need to break our baby sister out of jail." Charlie warned. So they settled down to formulate a plan.

* * *

While that was going on, Stephen, Clea, and Aberforth was having a meeting with Ragnok. They all were very serious. With Dumbledore dead, they had a lot of extra work to do.

"His legacy will show itself soon. It has to be connected with Grindelwald somehow." Clea said.

"That is a huge possibility. We have to do some more checking into his past and old acquaintances." Ragnok responded.

"The twins may have some connections. If we ask, maybe they can help us out." Stephen suggested. The others nodded as the meeting ended.

* * *

In the meantime, a group of villains gathered together. They were sneering and angry.

"We royally failed to get that child. She is necessary for our plan." a villain fumed.

"We have yet to find her location, but we will soon." someone else responded.

"We should show ourselves!" one villain yelled.

"We must complete the plan first and then we can reveal ourselves." the leader commanded.

"When we are done, no one can stop us." the original villain declared.


End file.
